In an application having multiple controls, such as combo controls, at any point of time, it is only possible to change value in one of the controls. Even though programmatically it is possible to change values in multiple controls, the user does not have a choice to dynamically select a group of controls and change the values (preferably same) in them simultaneously. In a situation where there are more than one combo controls and all are having same set of entries, and if user wants to select same value in all the combo controls, it has to be done individually. There is no way this can be done at one-shot for the desired combo controls. The user has to select explicitly every combo control to set the same value in all the combo controls.
Hence, there is a need for an improved graphical user interface for such applications that address the above-mentioned problems.